Way away
by Nutcase friend
Summary: The guardians of the galaxy gang are stuck on a planet, being attacked by hundreds of aliens. they ave one space leaper, and room for two. Groot and Rocket are the only ones that can fit, and find themselves on earth. Just a shot at trying to do a cross-over. i just was going to do this and see what others thought. I'll only continue if people like it.


"Rocket go!" called Quill. Rocket looked back at the space leaper and back at his fighting friends.  
"Take Groot and go! Now!"  
"I'll never see you guys again." Rocket yelled back.  
"We know. Goodbye Rocket." Quill said, and knocked out another fighting alien. Rocket nodded, turned and ran to the space leaper, and moved into the seat.  
"I am Groot." Said Groot.  
"I know buddy. I'll miss them too." Rocket said, flicking buttons and turning dials. "We're going somewhere else now, bud. Say goodbye." Rocket felt tears coming to his eyes. That's when the space leaper lifted and flashed out of sight.

Rocket and Groot woke up and found themselves in beds, in some sort of facility. A humanoid figure walked in, and Rocket realized it was not just humanoid, but a human. It was the same species as Quill. It was followed by another.  
"I wonder if they can speak, and if so, our language." The one who had come in second said this to the first.  
"We shall find out." The first responded. It walked over to Rockets bed, who automatically moved backwards along the bed. "Don't worry. I'm not going to hurt you." It said.  
"That's what the last earthling said. He got me arrested." Rocket said. The second human jumped in surprise, but the first didn't even react.  
"We found you in the wreckage of some sort of UFO. Where did you come from?"  
"Outer Galaxy. Who are you? I know WHAT you are, because one of my best friends is a half-human." Rocket said.  
"I'm doctor Zander. I do research for the military on extra-terrestrials and mutants. You are one of them."  
"Actually, no." Rocket said, painful memory's rising, "I'm a bio-genetic mutation." Zander raised his eyebrows and smiled.  
"Really? And your friend?" he said, motioning to Groot, who had sat up and was just staring at Zander.  
"He's an alien. His names Groot."  
"I'm Groot." Groot said.  
"Yeah I know he looks scary. I don't like being here either, but we had to, ok?" Rocket said, getting teary again. "There was too many of those aliens. I just hope the others got out alright."  
"I'm Groot." Groot said, drooping a little. Rocket nodded. They _had _been their only friends. Now they were probably lying in the bottom of the ditch. Zander had been watching the 'conversation', and said.  
"He constantly says, 'I am Groot,'."  
"His vocabulary only consists of three words. I, and am, and Groot. Specifically in that order. Although one day he managed to say, we are Groot." Rocket remembered with a pang that Groot had been shattered into multiple pieces saving the rest of the group. He'd managed to grow back, much to Rocket's relief. Zander and the other doctor were looking at the two friends with curiosity.  
"We'll show you to where you will be put." Zander finally said, standing. Rocket jumped off the bed and Groot stood and they both followed the two doctors. They went down many corridors, with white washed walls. Then they got into an elevator. Rocket noticed how behind in technology humans were compared to the rest of the galaxy. He noted how many turns they had taken and now took note of how many levels the elevator went down. When the doors opened again, the scenery had completely changed. It was much like the prison he'd last been held in, before he became a guardian of the galaxy, just with less advanced technology and weirder looking residents. Rocket saw a small bar in the center, instead of a tower, with two bar tenders. The edge was surrounded by fencing that was like really thick chicken wire. Behind this was a gap where security guards paced. There was tunnels leading off, clearly to go to the sleeping quarters. The residents were spread around. They all seemed to be having a better time than in the prison. Nobody looked down on Rocket either, like what he was used to. Groot was looking around curiously.  
"Here you go. Someone will tell you the usual routine. Have fun." Zander said, and Rocket and Groot stepped out of the elevator, and the doors quickly closed behind them, and the elevator shot up.  
"Hey look, new comers." A guy with four arms said, pointing at Rocket and Groot. A couple even _Smiled _at rocket. This place seemed great! Rocket walked over to the bar, Groot following, and they both sat on the chairs put there.  
"New comers hey?" Said the bar tender, also a guys with four arms. Two were cleaning a cup, the other two were filling one up. "Alien or mutant?" he asked, looking at them with kind eyes. Rocket felt uneasy with the lack of hatred in this place. He wasn't used to it. He swallowed before he answered with,  
"I'm a mutant, Groot here's an alien."  
"I am Groot." Groot said.  
"Nice to meet you fellows. Want a drink? We've got some non-alcoholic beer, because they don't let us give alcohol, but the stuff actually taste better."  
"I'll take it, but Groot doesn't drink." Rocket answered with. The bar tender handed him a glass, and Rocket drained it. It tasted better than any drink he'd ever had. Clearly these guys knew how to brew. He thanked the tender and asked,  
"What's the deal here?" The tender stopped his work and looked at Rocket sadly, then started his work again and answered without looking at Rocket.  
"We're brought here either when they find out about us, or when we're born, depend on how lucky you are. The drill is, you just eat, sleep, and do work for these guys. Every once in a while though, one of us will disappear. That means that the scientists have decided to do little experiments on you. Once you're gone, you never come back." A painful memory came to Rocket. Recently, after he'd made a bunch of new friends, memory's had started making their way into his brain. He started remembering the way he'd been mutated. It'd been an extremely painful process. Rocket shook his head to clear it.  
"None of you have tried to escape?" Rocket asked. The tender was about to answer, but there was loud noises coming from a descending elevator. Everyone had stopped to watch. Rocket peered curiously, when the doors opened and three figures came from it. Two security guards were struggling to hold a hostage. The hostage was thrashing and cursing. The guards threw the hostage to the ground. They looked like a normal human, with no deformities, but Rocket couldn't tell if it was male or female. He'd seen a few female humans in the corridors coming down, doctors or guards. This one was shirtless, like a couple of the male mutants in here, but they had female features. The hostage stood immediately as they hit the ground. The guards went behind the chicken wire fence through one of the doors, and the hostage ran at it, and bashed their fists against the wire.  
"Welcome back, escaper." One of the guards mocked, getting close to the wire.  
"Did you miss me?" the hostage said. The voice didn't help with the identification of gender either. Maybe that's what its deformity was. Cross gender. Rocket still watched as the hostage kicked the wire so hard it put a huge dent in it.  
"You wanna go?" the guard said, bashing his chest with his fists as if he was impressing the hostage.  
"Let me out and I'll fight ya." The hostage said.  
"Matt, I ain't gonna let you out." The guard said, continuing to walk through the path.  
"Suck my dick!" the hostage called after the guard.  
"What? The non-existent dick." The guard said with a smirk. The hostage pushed right up to the wire, putting their fingers through it, and hissed,  
"Just because that's true, doesn't make it any smaller than yours." The guards pointed a gun at the hostage, but the hostage didn't move or flinch.  
"You're the one behind bars. Again."  
"Yeah, but I'm the one who's going to be out of these bars soon. Again." The guard just walked off. The hostage kicked the fence again, then turned around. Everyone was staring at them, including Rocket. Apparently they had no dick. Female. Strange, they didn't have the usual large chest like a normal female. The hostage put on a smirk and said to the crowd,  
"I'm back." There was a small silence, then an eruption of cheers and whistles. The hostage was surrounded by a crowd of mutants and aliens, laughing and joking. Rocket turned back to the tender, who he could see was smiling.  
"That, my friend, is our ticket of escape." Said the bar tender.  
"That cross-gender freak?" Rocket said.  
"The fact that she doesn't have a chest is the result of the chemicals they used to mutate her."  
"What did they mutate her into?" Rocket asked.  
"Why don't you ask her?" The tender said.  
"Who's the new comers?" said the hostage, Rocket then remembered the guard had called her Matt. Rocket turned and found Matt smiling at him, and not having a single sign of judging. She was tall, shoulder length hair, that was a mixture of blonde and brown, grey/green/blue eyes, her skin was tanned and scarred. A single necklace hung around her neck, with a stone in a pendant, and a silver ring. "Well?" Matt asked again.  
"I am Groot." Groot said, smiling at Matt.  
"Sup. And you?" Matt said, looking at Rocket.  
"My names Rocket." Matt looked impressed.  
"Why does he have a cool name?" she asked the crowd.  
"I named myself that. My original name was a number." Rocket said gloomily, turning back to the bar.  
"I think it's awesome." Matt said, sitting in the chair next to him. The tender put a glass in front of her, and filled it. "Thanks Rick." She said to him, and he nodded. She then turned back to Rocket and said, "Hey, don't look so gloomy. Many mutants here have been named numbers first. Now, your clothing's weird, so I'm guessing you aren't from here." Matt said, taking a gulp out of her glass.  
"The outer galaxy. We and our gang got in a fight with some other aliens, and we had a space leaper that could only fit two. The others ordered us to get into it and leap. I couldn't do anything else." Tears strained down Rockets face, and he quickly wiped them away. Rocket felt Groot's vine hand pat his back.  
"Let the tears come. You don't want to not be able to lose the ability to cry, trust me." Matt said, draining the last of her drink.  
"You lost it?" Rocket asked in a cracked voice from the tears.  
"I was about eleven when I lost the ability to cry, and from then on I had a huge pain in my chest, and I can't get rid of it unless I cry." Matt said, her eyes staring into nothingness and voice quiet but serious. Rocket sniffled, then asked,  
"Can you tell me how this place works?"  
"You won't have to. We'll be outta here by midnight." Matt said, snapping out of her state.  
"I've got a plan if you want me to help."  
"We probably won't need it, but it would be good for a backup."  
"Ok. See the pipes that run through here. Those are connected to the large tanks over there that I'm guessing hold the hot water. Breaking the pipes would send steam rising up and cause the guards to open those gates." Rocket was whispering, and keeping an eye on Groot at the same time, but Groot didn't move, only made a flower blossom and watched it open and close. "Visibility would be pretty bad, so knocking the guards out and stealing their weapons wouldn't be hard. If you can get me into that control room," Rocket indicated to the large box room suspended in the air on the wall with tinted windows, "Then I'll do the rest." Matt nodded, then repeated,  
"That's only if tonight's plan goes wrong."  
"What's your plan?" Rocket asked.  
"Get rescued." Matt said simply.  
"What?!"  
"It's how we do it. I get captured on purpose so that one of my colleagues can get in here and dress as a security guard. The one I was yelling at wasn't them, I just have a personal thing against that guard. I've been captured by these guys about six times, and keep escaping with almost all the prisoners as well. Some get recaptured making stupid mistakes, but some get away forever. Anyway, the imposter colleague lets in about twenty of my friends who are trained for this. Slowly, my technician rigs through the security systems and puts a non-detectable virus in. after that, they get us out of the chambers, but we usually end up blowing up something or-rather." Matt said the whole thing as if it was easy.  
"Don't the guards and the scientists know how you do it?"  
"Nope. They haven't figured it out yet." Matt said with a smile. Rocket found himself smiling as well. It sounded great, but a realization hit him.  
"Even if we get out, where do we go? Groot and I are stuck on earth, and have no chance of getting back to our friends. We've got nowhere to go."  
"That's untrue. I'm one of the organizers at a facility that is a research and rescue lab for literally anything. It's not like this place. You get your own room, there's a large kitchen where they serve food, or you can go out and get your own in the jungle. The best thing, the military don't know about it, so can't come and take over. No mutant yet has come to live there yet, because they've got family."  
"Also because you still do research." Rocket said gloomily.  
"We don't do it on mutants or aliens, if that's what you think." Matt said. Rocket looked at her, puzzled. "The facility is in an underground dinosaur world, and we study the things living there." Rocket felt much gladder knowing this. "You and Groot can come and stay there. To be honest, I'd really like you to come. You seem to be really smart, and Groot would love it there. It's got trees so large you can't see the top of them." Matt said with a sigh. She clearly missed it there.  
"You got any technology?" Rocket asked.  
"We've got better tech than this place has, which is almost impossible. We have some of the best technicians in the world working for us, because they like to give the law a kick up the ass, creating illegal systems and stuff. With your extensive knowledge of technological advances from the outer galaxy, you could make a really big difference in the running of the place."  
"Heck yeah! That'd be heaps fun!" Rocket was getting more and more excited. "I can make a bomb that's the size of my palm that can blow up a moon." Matt smiled and said with a change of face that was concerned,  
"I don't want to know how you found out it works." Rocket smiled maliciously, and Matt moved further back along her seat. They looked at each other for a moment before they cracked up laughing.  
"I am Groot." Groot said. Matt looked at him weirdly.  
"That's all he can say." Rocket explained, "But what he just meant was that he was tired. I'm a bit bashed myself. We better get some rest before we get broken out anyway." Rocket said.  
"You're right. Come on, I'll show you where thy make these miserable guys sleep."

Matt led them down through one of the wired corridors and into one of the rooms. There was three beds in the small and cramped rooms. They had beds! They actually had beds! Rocket thought that earth had a better treatment system for their mutants.  
"This is the room I usually sleep in, so you guys can have the other two beds. I want to keep you two close. You might be useful." Matt said.  
"Thanks. It's almost luxury." Rocket said.  
"Luxury! Ha! This place is a complete dump compared to my facility. You'll love it there."  
"Wait…so, it's better there?" Rocket asked. Matt looked at him as if he was crazy.  
"Dude, even the deserts of Syria would be better than this place. Get some sleep. I'm just going to check if everything's gone fine, so we can get outta here." Matt said, and walked off. Rocket went over and sat on one of the beds, and Groot sat on the one next to his. They looked at each other for a while, taking in what had happened. Groot smiled at Rocket, but Rocket didn't smile back. Even if they got a better place to live, they weren't with their friends. Rocket just hoped that the people at Matt's facility didn't hate Groot or himself. _Matt seems like a nice guy…I mean girl. _Rocket smiled at his mistake. He also wondered if Matt was her real name, or if it was a cover. She was friendly enough, but Rocket completely forgot to ask what her mutation was. He laid down and soon he was in a deep, dream-less sleep.


End file.
